


But Hell is Fine Too

by mangamaniac48



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Demons, F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, WOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOH, and kinky i think, explicit like seriously mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangamaniac48/pseuds/mangamaniac48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were probably going to hell for this.</p><p>Male!Scanty x Reader x Male!Kneesocks</p><p>Suggested Boxers x Reader x Socks (Male!Panty x Reader x Male!Stocking)</p><p>Sequel to ‘Take me to Heaven’</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Hell is Fine Too

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Imported from my Luna account.
> 
> Original A/N: Sorry for the wait! It was too good of an opportunity to pass up ;D Note there will be kink, so if you dont like that stuff I suggest you stop now (why would you read this in the first place though? -_-) I will keep their names as normal, because their names sound unisex to me. Okay now, lets go!

”Ahh shit! We lost to those creepy demon perverts!” 

”Not my fault, Boxers, you were too weak after sexing (y/n) up.” 

”As if, fucking Goth! Always blaming your stupid shit on me!” 

”Isn’t that what you’re doing now?” 

”Damn! Just where are they? 

Where were you? Where were you indeed… 

**Meanwhile (aka where you were)**

Your cheeks were flushed bright red. And who could blame you? Especially considering the situation you were in. 

Your wrists were tied high above your head so that you were bent over, baring your almost-naked ass for the world to see. (Or more accurately, two demons, Scanty and Kneesocks). A ball gag was tied around your mouth, its purpose not to muffle your voice (as no-one would hear your screams anyway), but to serve as an amusement for the two demon brothers. A studded leather collar hung loosely around your neck, the chain dangling from it, ready to be tugged on any time should you be disobedient to their desires, as were the fake nipple rings that made your breasts feel heavy. Both legs were chained almost as far apart as they could go. 

But these were not nearly as embarrassing as what was in front of you and scattered around the room. 

Cameras. There was one dangling in every corner of the ceiling, two in front of you, one on either side of you, and you were pretty sure there were several behind you. A red light would flash from each of them from time to time, reminding you that you were constantly being watched, and everything you did or would do, would be captured on video. 

That thought caused you to strain against the black lace that didn’t offer your… parts… any coverage whatsoever. And what little lace you were wearing was already soaked with your own juices. 

”Would you look at that,” a distorted voice sounded through a speaker, but you recognised it as one of the demon brothers. “It looks as if she’s a little excited~” 

”Oh dear, naughty, naughty girl… and you should know what we do to naughty girls! Looks like we’ll have to punish you, (y/n)~” 

You swallowed. The… activities… you had been doing with the Anarchy brothers had left you rather sensitive to any form of stimulation, including psychological. No, especially psychological. You could feel the warmth pooling in your stomach despite the slightly humiliating position you were in. 

”Fuck, how good would she look crying, huh?” 

”Brother, we don’t want to hurt her too much.” 

”Heh! You and your rules. Shall we go to her, then?” 

You swallowed nervously as you heard the rustling of thick fabric and jangling of metal over the intercom. There was silence for a little while before heavy footsteps headed towards the room you were in. The door opened. 

”Look at how she’s trembling, brother,” said one of them from behind you. 

”Good,” replied the other, and you could almost hear the grin in his voice as he continued, “I want to see more.” With one quick movement he stepped forward and slapped the left side of your bottom with a hot hand. You gave a muffled yelp. The other moved to in front of you. Your eyes widened as you took in his outfit. Leather belts were slung around his shoulders and arms. Black leather pants clung to his hips and legs, the fabric contrasting with his blood red skin. Lace-up, knee-high boots completed the look. He brushed back some pale blue hair before adjusting his glasses. 

”I’m Kneesocks,” he stated. 

”I’m Scanty,” the male behind you said, smacking the other side of your bottom. 

**”You’ll be screaming our names by the end of this, (y/n),”** they purred. 

Kneesocks reached towards you to give one of the rings on your nipples a tug. You whimpered as a shock of pain and pleasure shot through you. He massaged both your breasts with his large hands, the warmth of the skin adding to the burning lust in your lower tummy. He leaned down to suck at your breasts, tongue flicking against the sensitive nipples while kneading them together. You arched your back, trying to rub your inner thighs together to relieve yourself. 

Scanty behind you alternated between spanking and squeezing your behind, causing your eyes to water. He grinned as you bucked against his hands, occasionally giving your sopping nether regions a quick stroke before resuming smacking your bottom. He rather enjoyed hearing you keen with desperation, eager to find release. 

”Brother, let’s swap, she looks like she’s about to cry.” 

Once in front of you, Scanty tilted your head up a little, staring at your watering eyes and flushed cheeks. 

”I was right. She looks beautiful,” he smirked. He unfastened the ball gag in your mouth before pulling his cock from his pants and positioning it at your lips. You shook your head and he sighed before signalling to his younger brother. 

Kneesocks dipped two fingers into some lubricant, before pressing them against your other hole. Your eyes widened and you craned your head to try and look backwards. 

”N-no, but that’s —!” 

He slipped in one long finger, and you whimpered. This teasing was completely unlike what Boxers had did before. Kneesocks scraped the pad of his finger inside you, before adding another finger. He scissored them and twisted them, making sure to scrape inside the walls before pulling out his fingers. He leaned down to lick at the entrance. 

”Noo, that’s dirty,” you whimpered. His long tongue probed inside you, the slick muscle tickling your inner walls. 

”Fuck, I love this humiliated expression on your face,” Scanty grinned. He slid his cock over your cheeks, smirking at the shock in your eyes as he smeared pre-cum over the soft skin. 

Kneesocks pulled away and took a butt plug from the tray close to him, pouring lubricant over it, and positioned it behind you. Your eyes widened as he pushed it in. God, it was _big_ and it made you feel so full. One slender finger then dipped into your heat below, writhing in and out, the other hand teasing your clit. When you still refused to budge, Kneesocks loosened his pants to pull out his member, and spreading your wet lower lips, he slid in, snapping his hips to fill you with one fluid motion. 

Your eyes widened and you gasped at the intrusion. Scanty took the chance to insert his cock into your mouth. Both of them felt abnormally hot inside you at either end. 

”If you bite down… well, let’s just say there are some rather vicious toys I’ve been meaning to try out for a while,” warned Scanty. You took the hint. 

Kneesocks rocked against you from behind, hips slapping into yours, the leather of his pants rubbing against your slick inner thighs. He leaned over so that he could play with your breasts, alternating between squeezing them in his hands and tugging at the rings to mix pain with pleasure, while Scanty’s fingers were tangled in your hair, pads of his fingers massaging your scalp as he thrust himself inside your mouth. The size of him kept your eyes watering and cheeks flushed. From his height, you looked very submissive — and he found this incredibly arousing. You tried your best to keep up with his pace, sucking messily on his cock and lapping at the underside with your tongue. The tight warmth in your stomach was making this rather difficult, though. 

Behind you, Kneesocks drove himself in, the movement causing his hard stomach to knock against the butt plug lodged in the other hole. The heat of his skin radiated against your lower back, and it was strangely, a little comforting. 

”Damn, I bet you look even hotter in the video,” groaned Scanty. Your eyes widened as you had completely forgotten about those cameras! 

”She tightened up considerably when you said that.” Kneesocks played with your clit before giving it a squeeze. You gave a short scream around Scanty’s cock, the vibrations adding to his pleasure. 

”S-shit,” he muttered, before pulling out to cum all over your face. You shuddered as the thick, sticky liquid slid down your cheeks. 

”Let’s DP her. I’m taking the backdoor,” said Scanty, reaching up to undo the chains around your wrists. Your arms were a little numb, and flopped lamely to your sides. At the same time, Kneesocks unlocked the chains around your ankles, before moving to your front to make sure you would not collapse. He kissed all over your face, lapping up the cum on your skin. 

You were pretty sure that if you weren’t going to Hell before for fucking angels, you were going to now for doing the demons — oh wait, you probably _were_ in Hell. 

Scanty pulled the butt plug from behind before sliding himself in. How the heck did he get hard so quick… you weren’t sure you even wanted to know anyway. He wrapped an arm around your waist while teasing a breast with the other. 

In front, Kneesocks positioned his cock at your lower lips. He lifted your legs around his waist while thrusting upwards. You gave a short scream. Both started thrusting up alternately, not giving you time to rest. The feeling of the two, abnormally hot cocks, sliding and filling you up was a little too much. They scraped against your inner walls, fuelling the desire in your stomach. You held onto Kneesocks’s broad shoulders as he ground his hips against you, the angle of his cock sliding against _that_ spot inside you and sending shivers of pleasure through you. You were really starting to enjoy this intermingled feeling of pain with pleasure. 

”Damn,” Scanty whispered into your ear. “You sure are a kinky bitch, aren’t you?” His sharp teeth scraped against the lobe, sending shudders down your spine. You nodded in agreement, moaning wantonly. 

”We’ll fuck you hard, yeah? Make you our little sex slave, and we’ll video you every day and you can watch us fuck you too. We’ll stuff you so full of our cocks and with sex toys that it’s all you’ll be craving, and you’re gonna be our little slut, aren’t you? Beg for us to give it to you? Scream for us, scream our names…” He continued to whisper dirty words in your ear as Kneesocks leaned forward to suck at your breasts. 

One of them reached down to tease your clit and it sent you tipping over the edge. You came hard, tightening around their cocks. 

And oh, did you comply with their requests, screaming their names and yelling and begging for more, to go faster, to go harder. 

They indulged you, grinding their hips roughly against you as you rode out your orgasm, the sweet feel of release sending you writhing in delight. 

With a final thrust, they came inside. 

”Now be a good girl and show us what we gave you,” crooned Scanty. 

They moved out of you as you sat down. Facing the two, you rocked back a little and spread yourself apart, feeling the warm juices leak out onto the floor. You dipped a finger inside yourself before pulling it out and giving it a long lick, not breaking eye contact. 

”Oh shit, that’s hot,” Scanty hissed. “I think I’d quite like to give her some hard core training.” 

”Not so fast, you ugly impotent demons!” yelled a rather familiar voice. 

”That girl’s ours, you thieving little shits!” shouted another familiar voice. 

Boxers and Socks kicked open the door open, weapons at the ready. 

”With our strength renewed, we’re gonna **kick your red asses!** ” The two rushed forward before seeing you on the floor, spread out and naked. 

”Fuck that’s hot!” Boxers gave you a once-over. 

”Of course it is, all my kinks are hot,” snapped Scanty. 

Socks stared at your nipple rings and the chain around your neck before moving forwards. 

”Not so fast!” growled Kneesocks. 

The two pairs started forwards again, ready to “beat the shit” out of each other. 

”Wait,” you said, your voice still thick with lust. The four turned to you. 

”Don’t forget about me…” You offered them a winning, alluring look. 

”A-alright! The pair who gives (y/n) the most orgasms wins!” 

”It’s on!!!” 

**Needless to say, the only person winning that day was you.**


End file.
